


Saving the world or his little boy, Tony will always be a hero

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Toddler!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Three-year-old Peter Stark is terrified of Spiders, thankfully a little bug is nothing compared to his superhero father.





	Saving the world or his little boy, Tony will always be a hero

The little boy shook where he stood, big brown eyes glossy with tears as he stared at the monster. It stuck to the wall several feet before him, it resting in the bright light. Casting a shadow of eight thin legs beside it.

With shuddering breaths, Peter whimpered quietly to himself. The monster twitching under his gaze, causing the three-year-old to watch in terror. He was frozen in fear, until a seemingly angelic voice called out to him, "Peter baby?"

"Sp-dr..." the little boy stuttered, and Tony approached quickly, keeping the arachnid in his peripheral as he scooped the little boy up into his arms. Saving him from the bug he knew his son was so deathly afraid of.

Peter let those big eyes water, as he sobbed into the crook of his father's neck.

"It's alright baby, daddy's here. I won't let it get you," Tony soothed, making sure not to lose sight of the eight legged creature while he rubbed his sons quivering back.

"You know it can't hurt you, baby, not with me around. I promise," Tony assured sincerely. But he knew it did little to comfort the boy.

"JARVIS?" Tony hummed, pressing kisses into the soft light brown hair.

"I've instructed for exterminators to check out the rest of the tower for further arachnids, would you like me to send someone up to kill this one?" The posh robotic voice questioned.

Tony shook his head no, "No, I got it."

Tony bent over and slipped off his shoe. A shoe that was expensive enough that any other person would have screamed in agony at the mere thought of him killing a spider with it.

With a quick smack, the spider was no more. Sliding his other shoe off, he held the two by the toplines before walking to the kitchen with a repeated litany of, "It's gone, Peter."

The little boy still shook with his sobs, hugging tightly. Little fingers curled into the nape of Tony's neck. The elder Stark didn't mind, continuing the pepper kisses onto the child's head.

Tony dropped the shoes into the kitchens garbage before gently prying Peter away from his throat so he could see his face. The pale skin was pink from crying, big brown eyes red; tears still leaking profusely.

Tony gave him a small smile, in hopes it'd lift his spirits. The little boy's tears did stop. And Tony considered that an accomplishment in itself.

"What you do with sp-dr?" The little boy asked scarcely, he'd been so preoccupied with his cries and his father's reassurance he didn't know what had happened to the tiny terror.

"I smashed him," Tony said easily, forehead leaning against Peter's.

If Tony wasn't mistaken the little boy almost seemed even more upset then.

"But s-dr has a heart too," The younger Stark whimpered, "Don't they?"

And suddenly Tony was reminded of all the horrid people in his life who he thought once had a heart as well. Of course, a spider was not nearly as bad as they had been. Betrayal was far worse than one little-raised bump of a bite you never even felt.

"I don't know buddy, I really don't know," He replied softly, a calloused thumb gently wiping away the tear tracks on the boy's face.

"No more smushies," Peter orders, Tony simply nodded. Finding it admirable his little boy could show so much mercy to something he couldn't even look at without freezing in fear.

At three-years-old Tony could already tell his little boy was a better man than he. But for what it's worth, he'd always hoped Peter wouldn't turn out like him.

The shy and kind demeanor only furthered the disconnect, but the little boy who shared his once bright eyes was definitely a Stark.

The curious eyes and adventurous outlook on life only proved it.

"Alright baby, no more smushies," Tony smirked, kissing the boys cheek and forehead.

"Thank you for -aving me," the young boy praised, only making Tony's grin widen.

"I always will baby."


End file.
